Bitter Walls
by Konohana Sakuya
Summary: Yosuke finally decides to man up and do what he can for his not-so  secret crush, Chie Satonaka, with the help of those around him. Can he do it without royally screwing himself over?  -Yosuke x Chie-  -Some hints of Yukiko x Souji/MC-
1. Reassurance

"Ugh... restocking day again. Why don't they get someone else to do this? Geez, they know I'm slow..." Mumbled the brunette to himself as he restocked the steaks in the meat section in a bored, but apprehensive manner. He knew that this was going to get him some money for that motorcycle he'd wanted for so long, but that didn't change the fact that restocking was a nuisance to him. He was the son of the manager, why couldn't he get something else to do?

"...ahh..." Yosuke pondered about Souji for just a moment. He was usually a pretty free guy, unless he was hanging around with one of the girls in his harem. He slipped his cell out of his pocket and dialed Souji's number. He shifted on his feet for a moment before he heard Souji's quiet greeting. "Hey, Souji... hate to ask, but are you free for the time being? I... kiiiinda hate restocking and... well, yeah, you know. I only ask about every week..." He asked his friend with a desperate tone. Yosuke cocked his head to the side and sat the cellphone atop his shoulder, continuing to arrange the steaks in a time consuming manner.

"Hmmm..." Said a voice of thought from the other line. Yosuke groaned and shouted into the cell. "Pleaaaaase, man, I'm begging you! Without you this'll take... hours! I... can't... do this... aloooone..." He groaned again. Souji only let out a sigh and a slight chuckle. "Fine... fine, alright. Just don't lose it when I get there, alright? Be there in a minute." He said calmly and hung up. Yosuke was near euphoric, thanking his buddy from inside his thoughts. He slipped the phone back in his pocket and let out a small cheer so the other workers or shoppers wouldn't hear.

* * *

"Fiiiinally! Thanks, man... without you I'd be here until closing time." Yosuke exclaimed with relief, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He pat Souji on his back gratefully and handed him just a bit of money. "It'd be a little more, but I still need that motorcycle, so..." Yosuke said a bit pensively. Souji shrugged and smiled.

"I wasn't even expecting you to pay me. Keep it. I needed some time to kill anyway."

He said warmly and slipped the money back in his hand. Yosuke looked at Souji, at his hand, then back at Souji. Was this guy insane? It was no wonder now the girls loved him so dearly... but, that reminded him of that thing that he wanted to talk to Souji about for a while.

"...hey... don't take this in a wrong way or anything, but can you come up to the employee's roof with me? I want to tell you some things. The roof always feels like a pretty sacrosanct place to talk about things, so..." Yosuke nervously scratched the back of his head and after a few seconds shook it slightly. "Ah, forget it, you wouldn't-"

"'course."

Interrupted the silver-haired boy, nodding politely. The brunette raised an eyebrow in absolute confusion that he would actually say yes, but, then again, this was the guy who saved lives and made girl's hearts drop. What was he so surprised for?

Souji had already started walking to the door to the stairwell that led to the roof without Yosuke, and he watched him for a few seconds and caught up to him. They awkwardly walked silently for a while until they reached the roof. The roof had always had such a gorgeous view of Inaba, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Often he'd come up here to think and listen to his music because it was so calm and allowed him to clear away his troubles.

Souji had sat on the edge of the roof and cupped his head in his hands, looking down at Inaba, too. Yosuke had known this guy long enough to be aware that Souji came here himself sometimes, whether it was with himself or with Yukiko. There were times where Him and Souji would bring Teddie and Kanji to talk and eat Topsicles.

Souji finally turned around to look at his friend with a curious expression. Yosuke, entangled in his thoughts, had caught this and looked at him, then laughed a bit. "O-oh, right, sorry. Every time I come up onto this roof, I just start thinking, y'know?" He said and sauntered over to his silver-haired friend. He sat on the edge, too, tossing his legs off the side. He leaned back with his arms as his eyes took in everything in the small town of Inaba.

Things remained silent for a while until Souji raised one leg and draped his arm over it. He looked at Yosuke patiently and smiled. "You wanted to talk, right? We're not telepathic, you know," He stated cordially. The brunette blinked for a while and then he laughed.

"Man, you can be such a dork sometimes..."

Yosuke said silently. Then he looked back at Souji and nodded.

"But, yeah, there were... well, let's get straight to it. I've already told this to you before, but I just need to tell you again. I've always thought you were pretty cool... I mean, you're pretty much famous around here! Girls follow you, and... hell, even some _guys_. But, what I really need to say- or, ask, I mean, is... why do you hang out with a loser like me? Doesn't that hurt your ego? Before long, people are gonna think you're uncool for being around me. You really want that to happen?"

Yosuke had asked in a hurried manner. He sighed and leaned up in a pose similar to Souji's, staring into the orange-hued sky ahead of them.

Souji stared into Yosuke's soul, piercing it with his gray eyes. His calm demeanor remained, but he _was_ a bit upset. The boy hesitated and placed his hand in his right palm, still staring at him. "Hanamura, really? Just... well, I'll give you a straight-forward response since I assume that's what you want..." he cleared his throat and started, causing Yosuke to wince at what Souji's response might be. "I could really care less about what strangers think of me. They can say what they want but that won't change the fact that you and I are practically joined at the hip. If people really are that simple-minded to think I'm 'uncool' with hanging out with you, then I'd prefer it that they did so I won't have to bother with them." He said slowly, and then closed his eyes. "You can really ask some silly questions." Souji stated dully, but opened an eye that spoke for him, that he had hoped he gave the response his friend had desired.

Yosuke thought about what he said and let out a small laugh. "Dude..." He said quietly and then burst into louder laughter. He held his head and and leaned back, attempting not to fall off the roof. His sudden behavior made it irresistible for Souji to create a remark. He opened both eyes and let out a breath of contentment.

"Don't wake up the neighbors,"

Souji said, slightly sarcastic. Yosuke's laughter decreased slowly and he placed his hand on Souj's shoulder, giving him support to stand up. He crossed his arms as his brownish-tannish hair twisted in the soft wind. Souji gave him a curious gaze. Never had he reacted like this before.

"That's... exactly what I wanted to hear, that's why it's funny. You really know how to pick what you say, dont'cha?" Yosuke looked down at his friend and gave him a meaningful wink. "But, do you really think we're that close? Joined at the hip...? Heh, I never thought of it like that! I guess we do kinda act like brothers, huh..." He admitted, cocking his head to his side and pinched the tip of his ear. "You make me feel like a really cool guy, sometimes, just being around you, y'know? Saki-senpai'd be proud, I think." He looked up to the sky and smiled, obviously thinking about the girl he formerly loved.

It was quiet on the roof again for a few minutes, until Yosuke broke the silence. "Now that I got that out of the way..." He sat back down next to Souji who hadn't said anything in a while. "I have another question. So, you and Yukiko... well... does Yukiko ever talk about... Chie? W-well, wait, I mean... I know she does, but..." Yosuke hesitated and tapped his chin. Souji interpreted his question and closed his eyes once more, going into his thinking stance.

"You want to know if Chie talks about you, right?"

Souji said playfully, teasing Yosuke about the small crush he had on her. Everyone was actually pretty aware of it, except for Chie, who always had her doubts. Everyone else had figured to leave the two be about it, though, allowing them to figure it out themselves.

Yosuke bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "...tch... freaking psychic..." He mumbled, although he was actually glad Souji said it for him. "Anyway, yeah... I just want to know if I should keep trying to do things for her... because if she doesn't really like me that much, I'm sure it would annoy her after a while, with how PMSy she can get..." He was going to continue but Souji cut him off.

"I'm not so sure about it myself. Yukiko does say Chie talks about you, but it's usually when she's mad... such as that time you entered her in the Yasogami Pageant or when yesterday you stepped on her fingers..."

"Pleeeease don't remind me about what happened when I broke her DVD... that was... an experience." Yosuke cut in. The silver haired boy laughed but kept going on.

"That's not all, though. Yukiko says she actually worries about you sometimes, something like she was near tears when she saw how devastated you were over Saki's death and how she wishes you'd get over it so you can be happier. She likes it when you're being ridiculous, I think." Souji had explained in a jovial manner. He _wanted_ Chie to like Yosuke, just so he could have that extra kick (probably literally) that was needed to make Yosuke as happy as he could be.

Yosuke's face seemed to freeze at his words. He looked down at Souji with his eyes wide in surprise and clenched his fits together, holding out his arms in front of him. "You serious? Dude... you don't even know how awesome that sounds, even though it doesn't mean much... she worries, huh...?" Yosuke trailed off with a wide smile plastered on his face, one that almost made Souji sick to his stomach but he was glad that he could help his friend.

* * *

"Tch... Chie! Give me back my freakin' steak, you little thief!" Yelled Yosuke in the Junes food court the next day, reaching for his steak across the table, in which Chie stole with agility.

"Oh, come on! I didn't eat at aaaall yesterday! All I did was homework! Give me a break!"

She exclaimed pleadingly, slapping her hands on the table's surface. Yosuke winced and shifted backward in his chair. After a few seconds he leaned forward and frowned. "Give me. Back. The steak." Yosuke demanded, making a gesture with his hand. Chie looked at him and then at the steak. She huffed and tossed the steak at him, halfway landing on the plate and the other half on the table.

"Jerk... you don't even care if I starve to death..."

Chie pouted, crossing her arms and turning away.

He refused to admit it, but when Chie was in this state, she was kind of cute. Her dominant attitude had kept him at a distance sometimes, but when he got the control, he took in all the pleasure of the moment. He then looked at the steak again, with it's side half lopped onto the table. He frowned and slid it completely on the plate with his finger. "Man, eugh! I'm not eating a piece of steak that was on a _Junes_ table... geez." Yosuke grabbed the knife to the right of his plate and cut off the piece. He leaned across the table and dropped it on Chie's empty plate. "There, now you can have food poisoning. Happy now?" He said in a cross manner, but he really wasn't that upset. Yosuke turned his head sideways and stabbed the steak with a fork. He laid his head in his palm, eating hurriedly.

Chie looked at him with a silly grin and giggled. "Haha, I knew you'd find an excuse to give me a piece anyway! You can't escape my love for steak! Hwa-taaaa!" She yelled enthusiastically and make a karate chop motion with the knife in her hand. Yosuke almost flipped from his chair as the knife came down.

"C-calm down, dammit! I know I waved swords around the food court but, come on... if anyone, you're more likely to commit murder."

He said, first upset but then he ended up grinning in a teasing manner. It was always humorous for him because Chie had always provided the best reactions. "H-hey, wait a moment! You're the one who said you don't consider anyone your friend, stupid!" She said, crossing her arms, and still chewing her steak. She then paused and tapped her chin with her finger. "...oooh, wait, that probably wasn't the best thing to say..." She said aloud, quietly. "Yosuke, I-"

"Don't bother apologizing... I know, already." Yosuke interrupted, but he was looking straight at his steak, poking at it with his fork now. Chie sighed and rubbed her arm.

After a while of dead silence that was only to be interfered with by the sound of them eating steak, Yosuke finally decided to ask the question that's been on his mind for a while. "Yo, Chie. Just wondering, what do you think about Souji?" Yosuke had asked quietly, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform shirt. He had finished off his steak much more slowly than Chie had, who had already demolished hers minutes ago.

"Huh...? ...oh, Souji? He's a pretty nice guy, I guess... pretty smart, too, yeah." She said with a smile. Chie was a bit startled as it was a sudden question but she didn't ask why.

"Super helpful and... patient, too. Guess that's why he's our leader, right? Haha." She said and tapped her fingers on the table. Yosuke just nodded along with her words and crossed his arms. "Alright... anyway, uh, I've got stuff to do, so I'll see you later." He said and stood up from the chair. Chie looked up at him with confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff to do...? Oooh, well, can I come with you? I-I mean, only because I'm curious on what kinda 'stuff' you mean, yeah." She said, standing up as well and placing her hands on her hips. Yosuke squished his eyes together and pointed his head slightly diagonally, as if trying to think on if he should bring her along or not. He then looked at her again and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "...alright, fine, but you'd better not say anything about this to _anyone_, got it? Let's go." He went to the other side of the table hastily and grabbed Chie's wrist.

* * *

It had gotten darker and the wind more intense as they got to the cemetery, as if it had it's own weather forecast and sunlight hours. Yosuke was lucky to have his fur coat, although he had some sympathies for Chie, as she was stuck with him in shorts, her legs lined with goosebumps from the troublesome chill of the evening.

Yosuke was settled in front of Saki Konishi's grave, stared at her name that was engraved in the stone. He ran his hands over her name on impulse, as if doing this would allow him to see her once more. "Saki-senpai... you may of hated me but you still didn't have to die... why did it..." He said bitterly, trying to hold back tears. He didn't want to cry in front of a girl, much less than Chie. He also knew crying over Saki's death wouldn't get anything done, but... if he believed that, what was he doing here, he wondered? Mourning over her death didn't change a thing, either, but he couldn't help it.

Chie was just watching him with a worried expression on her face. She wanted to say something, but... what, exactly? What could she say? She was never very good at cheering people up, let alone Yosuke. She shifted her weight on each leg at a time and sighed. "Geez..." Chie mumbled quietly and then finally made up her mind. She sat down right by Yosuke and looked at her grave, too.

Yosuke seemed to be caught off guard as he made a very unusual inhaling sound. He looked looked at her with wide eyes but then he closed them after a few seconds. "Oh... sorry. I forgot you were here for a second there, heheh..." He said under his breath dryly. He stared at the base of Saki's tombstone and attempted to prevent any tears from flowing out of his eyes. Chie let out a sigh and placed her hand on the back of her head.

"...Yosuke, how can you be so upset over someone who had always hated you anyway? I mean, you have people around you who really care about you, like... like... Souji, and me, and Yukiko..." Chie began, wanting to list the whole group's name before Yosuke cut her off. "Dammit, Chie, shut up! Do you think I would have really loved her if I began to hate her because she hated me? Do you realize what you're even saying? " He screamed in anguish as he stood up and took a few steps away from her.

Chie was shocked that he yelled at her like that... she understood, though, that he was only doing this because of how much pain he felt. Chie stood up as well and looked around nervously, then connected her eyes with Yosuke's. "F-fine, idiot! I was just trying to help, but apparently you're too obsessed over her to care! I knew I shouldn't of... ugh. I'm going home. Don't talk to me tomorrow, either." she said as she jumped off the ground and began to sprint back home. Yosuke watched as Chie's silhouette quickly disappeared into the surroundings. She didn't look back.

He rubbed his head and looked at Saki's grave again. "...she's right, but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't deserve this..." He sat down in front of her grave again and remained silent afterward until the darkest blue hue blanketed Inaba.

* * *

"Souji, have you seen Chie around anywhere? I can't find her and I want to apologize for... something I said to her yesterday. She won't pick up her cell either..." Asked a seemingly calm Yosuke. While he displayed this facade outside, he was distressed inside. He checked everywhere she could possibly be, and even every nook and cranny in Junes to find her. Where could she have disappeared off to, and why?

Souji looked into Yosuke's eyes and patted his shoulder. "I can tell you're worried... first, calm down. Second, are you sure you checked everywhere? Her house, Amagi Inn, the Shrine, the station...?" He listed slowly. Yosuke nodded and tapped his foot,.  
"Yes, all of them, everywhere! She just... disappeared! Souji, help me find her, please? If not for me, for Yukiko at least? I know she's concerned, too..." Yosuke requested in a hurry, looking to his left and then to his right, as if she would just appear right there. Souji nodded once and thought of a possible place she could be. "...I think I know... come with me, will you?"

* * *

Yosuke soon found himself standing in front of the Junes TV minutes later. He just looked at Souji with a both worried and annoyed expression. "I freakin' swear, if I find her in there..." He growled under his breath. Souji just gave him a smile to cool him down and put his hand at his hip like he always did.

"You go in there yourself. If she really is in there, I don't want to ruin anything." He said with what seemed to be... a wink or something? Yosuke couldn't really tell, but he did calm down. "Shut up, don't talk like that..." He said with his own grin. "Anyway..." He started, sticking one arm into the TV. "I'll go see. Stay here until I'm back, alright?" He asked, while Souji nodded. Yosuke then stuck his whole body inside and fell into the other world.

After a year now of going inside the TV, he had learned how to land perfectly once he saw the world come into view. He landed on the ground with unusual grace. He had landed feet first, and after feeling the impact on his feet, he stood up and looked around, wanting to begin his search immediately. Yosuke cupped his hands to the side of his mouth and began to call for her. "Chie? Chiiiieeee, hellooooo?" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping for a response of some sort. He waited for a few seconds. Nothing. Yosuke let out a sort of frustrated growl and began to sprint through the fields of the inside world.

"Dammit, Chie... where could you have run off to? This world's so freakin' huge, how am I supposed to find you?" He said, still running as far as his legs could take him. His breaths began to quicken and he knew it'd be a bad idea to pass out here. Yosuke began to slow down, although he wanted to keep searching for Chie. He dropped to the ground and sprawled out on the ground, looking up. "On your birthday? Geez..." Yosuke mumbled, slapping his forehead with his hand. Thinking of her birthday, however, made him feel like a jerk. He didn't even think about it at all until he had got up this morning and watched the news, spying the day's date in the corner of his eyes.

Yosuke was almost drifting into sleep when he heard footsteps. He turned his head sharply and smiled on impulse. "Chie?" He said excitedly, but instead he caught himself looking into bright blue eyes. "Wha-! Teddie...!" Yosuke said and jumped back in surprise. He hadn't seen him in a while, but, now? It was ironic, but it also annoyed him that it wasn't who he was looking for.

"Yosuke...? I haven't seen you in a _beary_ long time! H-how've you been?" Teddie had yelled, albeit too excitedly for Yosuke's taste. "Still with the bear puns..." Yosuke said with a sigh, pinching his eyebrows together. He tried to manage a smile anyway, simply because he knew Teddie would be upset if he didn't.

"Heheehee! ...but, wait a moment! Chie-chan...? Are you... finally realizing how beautiful I am, Yosuke...?" Teddie asked in a drawled out but charming manner. Yosuke just peered at him with a disgusted look in his face before he snapped out of it. "N-no, you stupid bear! ...alright, Ted, look, I'm _trying_ to find Chie but I _kinda_ can't find her.. Souji figured she might've escaped in here or something, so..." Yosuke explained calmly.

Teddie gasped femininely and looked around him. "Sensei? Ooh, ooh, where? I wanna talk to Sensei!" He said in an over-jovial manner, then looked at Yosuke with expectation. Yosuke was beginning to lose his patience as he clenched his fist, but then released it with a sigh.

"He's not with me right now... tch, what I'm asking is can you sense her somewhere?" Yosuke yelled, then going over to him and bowed, putting his hands together. "Pleaaase! I'll treat you to ramen anytime you come over into Inaba. _Please_." He requested, turning absolutely desperate. Teddie didn't give his offer one other thought before he let out a cheer and swung side to side with his legs. "Woohoo! Of course! I would of done it anyway, but not that you say it, you have to do it now! ...Promise?" Teddie asked, fixing a gaze of confirmation to Yosuke. Yosuke sighed and smiled out of relief.

"Alright, fine, I promise. Thanks, Ted."

* * *

"Yuuup, Chie-chan's close now... I can smell it!" Said Teddie between breaths, running with Yosuke at his side. They ran for a few minutes longer when Yosuke spotted a familiar green jacket, and then a whole figure which was curled up in a ball. She was staring into the water that was just one downward angle from her.

"C-Chie! Heeeeeeeey!" Yelled Yosuke, relieved again that he had finally found her. He waved his hand and ran faster, and then slower as her body came into full view. He jogged for a while until he got right to Chie. Yosuke bent down, placing one hand on his kneecap and the other on his chest, trying to circulate his breathing. "C-Chie... do you... do you know what you've done?" He asked agitatedly. Chie slowly looked up at him with an enigmatic expression and the back at her feet. Yosuke expected some sort of sincere response, but instead he spoke instead. "I had to promise Teddie..._ ramen... _to find you! _Ramen_! And you know how much this thing eats!" He said as an excuse. He truly wanted to say he was worried, but now wasn't the time for that.

Chie didn't say anything at all. This was unusual for the girl who was usually upbeat and pounding him into submission. He looked at her worriedly until he sat down with her. They sat in silence for a while until he remembered the presence behind him. Yosuke turned his head slightly. "Ted... do you mind?" He asked calmly, but slightly impatiently. Teddie blinked and then nodded.

"O-oh, right. I'll be waiting for my ramen at Junes soon, Yosuke!" Teddie said and then bolted off in the other direction. Yosuke watched as he disappeared and more silence washed over the two.

"Chie... come on, you know you can't be quiet forever." Yosuke said quietly, looking into the water in the distance. The sparkles in the waves gave a radiant feel that he couldn't help but make a mental note of. He had then looked at Chie and then at the water, and grinned mischievously. "Not gonna listen to me, huh?" Yosuke said, then getting up on his feet and walked behind her. "Guess I should go and leave you here then, on your birthday, with Yukiko worrying." He began to whistle and then he gave a hard shove on Chie's back. He watched her tumble into the water, limbs flailing crazily. Yosuke burst out in laughter as she resurfaced, staring at him furiously.

She swam to the edge and attempted to crawl up the mini hill in front of her, until she felt a rough and awkward tug of her hand, and she was yanked up above it. Yosuke was attempting not to grin, but it was hard for him not to burst out into more fits of laughter. "Man, how'd you fall in? The wind push you?" He asked rhetorically and then slapped his leg and burst out laughing again. He had stopped laughing once he noticed that Chie didn't make another response, and was still staring at him. "O-okay, geez, I'm sorry! Stop looking at me like that..." He said, backing away slowly form her, but Chie came closer. "Chie-" Was all he could say before he felt an impact on his left jawbone. He cringed to the ground, holding his cheek, and rubbed it gently.

"Dumbass! Can't you see I don't want to talk to you? Leave me alone already!" She screamed as she watched him roll in pain. She removed her jacket and threw it on the grass next to Yosuke. She wrapped her arms around herself and made an attempt to warm up. Yosuke finally managed to regain himself as he stood up, facing her.

"I'm still not leaving." He said profoundly. He removed his favorite coat and raised it in front of Chie's face, looking away. There was no reaction until she slapped his hand away and the jacket fell to the ground. 'Tch, I don't need your pity! Go somewhere else why don't you, huh?" She yelled again, burying her face in her hands as she slowly bent to the ground. She began to mumble things he couldn't make out.

Yosuke simply picked up his jacket and tossed it on her shoulders. "Use it or you'll freeze to death. I can just wash it when I get home." He said and bent next to her. He looked out into the water again, now undisturbed. He could hear sobs that she was trying to conceal but failed. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't at all good at these things, and now he understood how Chie said she felt sometimes (information he gathered form Souji). "I came here to apologize... oh, and to wish you a happy birthday." Yosuke explained easily. That sounded as if it had came out well enough, but he wasn't sure. "Yukiko's worried about you." He added on, attempting to convince her.

Her sobs slowed after time passes and she wiped her tears with the sleeve of Yosuke's coat. She didn't respond to anything else, but she looked at the coat instead. "What the heck you have for this anyway... it's still warm outside..." She said in a slurred manner, and the tossed it into Yosuke's lap. "Anyway, who cares about my birthday... I'm useless to everyone, aren't I?" Chie had a hopeless smile on her face, and she finally glanced at Yosuke. He toyed around with the cord of his headphones and thought about what he should say.

After a while of thinking, he finally gave up and let the words pour form his heart rather than his mind. "Listen, Chie, I was just pissed off yesterday... I wasn't mad at _you_, I was just mad at... everything. Maybe what you said is right, maybe I do hate everything- almost- but that doesn't change that fact I still love Saki-senpai even if it isn't the same for her. I didn't cry because _you_ were there, y'know? I can't let you see me acting like an even bigger loser than what I am now. Not to mention I wasted maybe 2 hours of my life looking everywhere for you." He was bobbing his head to the music playing in his headphones now, the music controlling him and allowing the words spill out for him. He then turned the music down and smiled the best smile he gave her that whole year. "Feel useless now?" Yosuke asked in a tone he'd never used before, which even caught him off guard.

Chie just stared at him now and tried to think of a response. "Eh, ummm..." Was all she managed to say. She was hardly mad anymore, but thinking about this new side of Yosuke she'd never seen before. He was again bobbing his head and humming to his music, which made Chie smile genuinely. Yosuke didn't notice as he closed his eyes, but he had a feeling he did a pretty good job.

Yosuke then felt a very strong pull on his arm and was tugged by force into the air, his coat nearly falling to the ground until he caught the hood. "Whoa! Wait a moment, where-?" He was being dragged by Chie, who was already upbeat again. She turned her head slightly and she pulled her arm into his as she started to run faster. "We're goin' back into Inaba! I wanna see my presents already! Woohoo!" She yelled and did a leap into the air, which had made Yosuke nearly ram into her.

"Wa-whoa, calm down! Geez, you're acting like an eight year old!" Yosuke yelled, but he was laughing as he was pulled by Chie, clinging onto his headphones for dear life. He couldn't of asked for a better outcome.

* * *

Chie had dragged herself and Yosuke to the Amagi Inn first on impulse, sliding open the door, knowing Yukiko would be there to greet guests, as she always was. Yukiko's expression lightened as she saw Chie and she jogged over to her. "Chie, there you are! Yosuke and Souji and I were sooo worried about you!" Cried out Yukiko as she embraced her best friend, feeling the moisture of her clothes transfer onto herself. She didn't mind, but she was curious as to why she was so wet. "You're soaking wet, though... what did you do...?" She asked, removing Chie from her arms as she gave a glance to Yosuke, already suspecting he had something to do with it. Yosuke raised up his hands defensively and Yukiko looked back at Chie, letting him go.

"Hm...? Ohhh, right! I just, uh... went out for a little swim since it's my birthday and August is coming soon and all, hahaha." Chie stated, semi-believably, but no one was buying it. "What, in your clothes? You could of just asked Yosuke for a swimsuit..." Yukiko responded, but then stopped herself. Chie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, ohhhhoho, nnnno! Not after what happened at that awful camp-out I won't!" She said, the memory coming back to her as if it was only a few days ago. Everyone shared laughs, remembering the moment as well.

"Ah, anyway... should we go to my house for Chie's birthday again? I'm sure Nanako should have something for her... and she'd want some cake, too." Souji cut in, smiling. Asking was unnecessary as they went to his house for every party, but he wanted to be sure anyway. Chie nodded enthusiastically and pumped her fists in the air.

"Duh! I'm sure you guys hid the presents there, too, didn't you? Oh, someone call up Naoto-chan and Kanji-kun so we can get this show on the road already!" She had already forgotten all about what she said and what happened yesterday and was now completely consumed in her birthday party. She did give Yosuke a wink though, as a sort of thanks for bringing her back to the excitement. Yosuke just nodded back with his arms crossed as Souji punched numbers into his phone.

After just a couple of minutes of talking, Souji put his cell back into his pocket and nodded. "They said they'll be there tonight in a few hours, so let's go home for a bit and get ready for the occasion, alright?" Souji said as the rest of the group agreed and parted their ways. Yosuke went with Souji to the Junes food court to talk. They walked for a bit together silently, until Souji cracked the air with a sudden remark. "I see everything went well with Chie." The silver-haired had said, digging his hands in his pockets cooly, leaning back ever so slightly. Yosuke at first wanted to mimic him, but he knew that'd lead only to failure.

"Yeah... I can't believe I actually did it, though. I feel juuust a bit cooler now." Yosuke responded with his arms crossed behind his head, sighing in relief again. He then turned to Souji and gave another friendly wink, thankful that his friend was here for him. Souji nodded and then stopped suddenly, still looking forward.

"...you said you didn't get Chie a present, right?" He asked, then fiddling around in his pocket, looking for something. Yosuke blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... I hardly have enough money except for..." He scowled. "...I guess that motorcycle won't matter that much." Yosuke said, smiling now. "Well, we can talk later. I better look for Chie's gift... you coming with me or not?" He asked, hoping he would just because he didn't really have a clue what Chie liked except for kung-fu movies, martial arts, and beating him down.

"I would, but... I'd better head home to make the cake before it gets too late. Just trust your judgment and you'll do fine." Souji replied, putting his hand in the air as a goodbye. Yosuke was disheartened, but he would try to do what he said- trust his judgment? He was skeptical on it that would work, but Souji was normally always right. Yosuke watched as his friend walked away in the other direction, leaving him to either make the right choice himself or ruin everything.

* * *

Yosuke roamed in the DVD section of Junes, bobbing to his music and humming quietly as he flipped some cases backward, reading the summaries and putting them back. '_Trust my judgment, huh? I think I'm sucking pretty badly...' _He thought, pinching his eyebrows together in frustration. It had already felt like he'd been here for years, flipping cases over and flipping them back. Truthfully, he felt as if he was judging the summary on his own tasted and not hers, but he didn't know what types she liked. She never bothered to tell him and he never bothered to ask.

He was almost ready to give up, even though there were still many more DVDs he had left to check. He knew he should of checked the restock list before he bought anything, but Yosuke never figured he'd have to. He tiredly flipped over more cases when he saw a familiar small figure skip past him. He turned his head quickly and spotted Nanako, carrying a Junes bag in her hand. Just looking at how happy she was made him smile, especially for the fact that she was so happy in _his _store.

"N-Nanako-chan!" He called out, taking a few steps ahead to catch up to her when she turned around. "Oh... hello, Yosuke-san!" She said, looking up at him with a wide grin. Yosuke bent down and patted her on the head. "Hey... what'cha here for by yourself? Where's Souji?" He asked, peering into her bag, which was full of ingredients from what he could see. Nanako placed both hands on the bad handle and situated it in front of her.

"Big bro needed some ingredients for a cake, so I went here to get some for him... he say's it's for Chie-san's birthday." She explained, looking at Yosuke with her big eyes. Yosuke couldn't help but laugh a bit because she was so cute. "Well, since you're here... could you help me look for a present, Nanako-chan? I've been looking for a while and I can't really find anything. Please?" He asked her with a genuine plea. Nanako always helped if you asked, without a complaint or sigh.

She nodded and jumped a little. "Of course! What kind of things does she like?" She asked eagerly. She seemed to enjoy shopping a lot, Yosuke noted in his mind.

"Kung-fu movies... there's a whole bunch over here but none of them look interesting, so..." He said, while Nanako was already grabbing at something from the rack. "How about this one? It looks cool!" She exclaimed, holding it up to him with one hand. Yosuke grabbed it and looked at it.

"What is... hey!" He said, looking over the name again. _Trial of the Dragon_. "Nanako-chan, this is perfect! Thanks! I bet Chie told you, huh?" Yosuke teased, then looked up and down the case for the price sticker. He found it on the back right corner and nearly flipped seeing the price. "W-what the hell? Twenty dollars for something so old...?" Yosuke groaned, but he wasn't going to change his mind on buying it, only because he knew Chie would want it and Nanako would be disappointed if he didn't.

Nanako looked up at him worriedly, covering half of her face with the Junes bag. Yosuke looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. This is perfect, really." He said calmly, placing his hand on her head. "Hey, are you done? I'll pay for you if you want me to." Yosuke took the bag away from her hands and dropped the DVD in, not actually giving her a choice. Nanako covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, really? Thank you... big bro number two!" She said with a giggle. Yosuke nearly jumped upon hearing the title he gave her. Was he really that important to her now? Just earning a nickname felt special to him now.

Yosuke grabbed Nanako's hand and smiled. "No problem. Let's go to the check-out and I'll take you home, okay?" He offered as he walked with her to the check-out, imagining Chie's reaction to the new DVD he owed her a year and four months ago. He knew she hadn't ever bought a new copy yet as she brought it up nearly every week, so he knew this would allow her to stop worrying, and maybe even appreciate him more.

* * *

"Big bro, we're home!" yelled Nanako as she flew through the door with the Junes bag, taking off her shoes and running to the living room. She saw everyone minus Chie and Rise in the room, wrapping gifts as if it was Christmas. It was a tradition for them only so they could withhold the surprise.

Nanako walked over the kitchen and put the bag on top of the counter. "I got fruit and some more sugar..." She laid things out on the counter side-by-side, looking up at Souji with expectation as he stirred the milk and eggs together. Souji patted her on the head and smiled.

"Thanks as always, Nanako. Did you get a present for Chie while you were out?" He asked, looking at Yosuke a bit with a hopeful expression. "Yeah! We got her a movie... can we wrap it, big bro?" She asked, clasping her hands together. Souji laughed and ruffled her hair with a nod. "Of course. Need me to help you?" He asked, untying his apron and walking past Yosuke, dropping it in his hand.

Yosuke already knew what he was trying to say... _him_ make the cake? He might of been good at making things like cookies and meals with rice, but he had never tried anything as complex like a cake. What if it turned out awful? Wouldn't it ruin Chie's birthday? A lot of thoughts flowed through his mind, but he tied the apron around his neck and waist anyway. He walked over to the counter nervously, staring into the creamy mixture. He sighed and grabbed the sugar next to him, opening the bag slightly and letting the sweet white pieces fall in.

Yosuke stirred slowly, and impatiently. He looked over his shoulder to see everyone talking and joyfully wrapping the presents they got for her. Out of any of the presents, he hoped that his was so great it overshadowed the rest. And maybe an extra bonus of a hug, too.


	2. Replevy

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the obscenely long wait. Many things came up in the past three months, so I've been busy, but maybe that makes this chapter more exciting? I hope so!

Anyway, the previous Chapter 2 I had planned out was destroyed after I lost my computer, so I had to make a new one, but I decided to rewrite it. I like this version much better because the pacing is slower and it doesn't focus on all the whole entire party, and rather some things that happen while the preparations are being made. :3 And yes, I agree: This chapter doesn't even COMPARE to Chapter 1. ;; Sorry! But I had freshly finished Persona at that time, so that's probably why.

Also, I've been thinking that after I finish this story. . . should I make a Chie's Perspective version as a sort of Epilogue or something, or call it something else? Should I even make it? You tell me, reviewers!

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. ;; Pleaaase enjoy, and pleaaase** tell me what you think!**

* * *

"A-alright, guys... I think the cake's done now." Yosuke said nervously as he pulled the cake from the oven and observed it carefully. He looked at it uneasily right from the oven to the counter- one side had now lopped over, creating a landslide-like look. Yosuke frowned and sighed. _'Why does Souji trust me with these kinds of things...?' _He thought, then began to attempt to form it back to a normal shape. He pushed the sides together gently, until a crack formed in the middle of the cake. Yosuke clenched his fists and slammed them on the counter. "Dammit all!" he cried.

Silence crept into the room as everyone turned around. Souji awkwardly glanced at everyone and stood. "Uh, keep talking. He was just... singing along to his music. You know how he is." He said as an excuse, crossing his arms. Everyone turned to each other and shrugged, then continued to discuss how they'd been doing and what happened over the time they hadn't seen each other.

Souji approached Yosuke at his side and looked at him, as Yosuke furiously stared at the cake as if it had done something wrong. "I just saved you back there. What are you yelling about?" He said, a bit bothered at the noisy random outburst. Yosuke glanced at him for a second then back at the cake.

"This _stupid cake_ cracked while I was trying to make it look normal!" he proclaimed, obviously irritated that he would probably have to start again in a rush, with the slim amount of time he had. Souji put his right pointing finger to his forehead and looked up at him from the rim of his glasses.

"You know, all you have to do is put frosting on it and it'll look fine. I actually think it looks pretty unique, sliding down like that," He said, then began to smirk. Yosuke caught this and leaned closer to him.

"You're not being sarcastic, are you?" Yosuke asked threateningly, slamming his palm into the counter. Souji shook his head and continued to smile.

"No. I really mean it. I just had a thought..."

"Huh?"

"If the crack is still noticeable, you can put an x over it and write 'Chie x Yosuke'. Now, wouldn't that be special?" Souji said, almost as if he was completely serious. Yosuke couldn't tell, of course, with that usual enigmatic look in his eyes.

"What! No way... in hell- ever- that I'm going to risk doing that! What if she takes me seriously? She'll kick my ass!" Yosuke proclaimed, cringing at the very thought of it. Souji smiled and chuckled a bit, patting his brunette friend's shoulder in a form of reassurance.

"Hey, you can't know unless you try! But, I was just messing with you anyway. Again, it'll look fine if you just add the frosting..." Souji paused abruptly for a moment, then held his finger up, his eyes lighting up. "Actually, why don't you let me take over from here? You should probably go grab Chie. Adding the frosting won't take me too long."

"Why do _I_ have to do it...?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." Souji pushed him out of the way and grabbed the apron from atop the counter. "And don't make her wait any longer than she has to." He said with a smile. Yosuke looked at him for a while and smiled back.

"Heh, thanks." Yosuke patted his friend's shoulder and headed towards the door.

* * *

Yosuke stood at her door nervously, pacing back and forth, unsure of if he should call her first or just knock. He paused, looked at the door, and raised his hand. Yosuke froze, then considered his options. _'E-either way, don't I have to...? Why am I so nervous anyway?' _He scolded his own naivety and knocked forcefully on the door. He looked down at his feet and dug his hands into his coat pockets and waited patiently, until he heard a few clicks and a startling creaking sound. Chie's face appeared behind the door and silence hung in the wind, both unsure of what to say.

Yosuke looked up, to the side, and scratched his head. "This is the first time I've stopped by your house, right? I guess the time you gave me your address was useful after all." He started awkwardly. Shouldn't he of said 'Hello' or 'I've come to pick you up'? _'Stupid!' _he scolded once again.

Chie opened the door more, wind blowing softly in her face and swooping her hair back. "Um, y-yeah. I guess it is. Uh, what are you here for, anyway? I thought we were going to Souji's house? Where's everyone else?" She asked so many questions when she was confused, but it made Yosuke smile a little.

"N-no, the party is still gonna be at Souji's. I just came by to..." Yosuke paused, having to pick his words carefully. "Take you home with me." He immediately froze. _'Out of anything I could of said, I just had to pick the worst thing to say! Way to go!' _He thought, inclined to just curl up, lie on the ground, and freeze to death.

The door widened and Chie pushed her head forward as if she was observing him. "W-what? You want to take me _where_! You disgusting little-" She raised her hand, but Yosuke grabbed it hurriedly and lowered it for her. He wasn't going to allow her to remain upset, not today.

"No, no no no! I meant... ugh, what I _meant_ to say was... I came to pick you up. F-for the party, y'know? I-I promise I'm not always perverted." He stumbled across his words and sighed, then looked at his hands, still holding Chie's. He whipped away his grasp and dug his hands back in his pockets, attempting to hide his face behind his hair. Chie looked at her hand as well, and blushed, but decided not to mention it to hide her surprise and affection from not only Yosuke, but herself.

"Ohhh... well, in that case, come on in." She offered a warm smile and opened the door all the way, allowing him to step in. "I'm not really ready yet... and it's getting chilly, so I kinda just want to close the door already." She laughed a bit. Yosuke cocked his head in surprise, but didn't raise any objections.

"Oh, uh... alright, then." He said slowly, and stepped inside. A dim light illuminating from a hallway was on and gave Yosuke a chance to observe what was inside. It was only the living room and there were still kung-fu posters and figures everywhere and on every wall. Were her parents fanatics of this, too, or did they just let her ransack the house? Yosuke was curious, but he didn't want to ask in fear Chie would be offended.

Chie closed the door behind him and walked at his side. "Oh, yeah. Can you sit down for just a minute? There's something I have to tell you. You'll be the first one I tell, too..." She said with a tone that was unfamiliar with Yosuke. He sat at the dining table and looked at her curiously. Chie took the seat across from him and slumped her shoulders. "...don't tell anyone yet, okay? Only you'll know." Yosuke nodded in agreement and tensed a little. _'This isn't awkward at all...'_ He thought sarcastically.

Chie cleared her throat and looked away. "Well, I... I, uh..." She had an uneasy smile and rubbed her arm. Yosuke froze physically, but his mind was running.

'_Who stutters after an 'I'? You only ever stutter when you say... when you say confessions! No, no... She wouldn't... I'm the last person on Earth she would ever say that to... why am I even-_'

"I'm going to be gone for two months." Chie's voice crossed into his thoughts. Yosuke stared at her for a moment, rethinking her words, then immediately stood back from the dining table, still staring. Chie stared back at him, and frowned a little. "What?" She questioned. Yosuke relaxed, then slowly sat back down.

"Caught me off guard, is all. Where are you going that's going to take you so long?" He asked casually, but inside he was frantic and disappointed.

"I'm going to visit my Grandparents in Izumo, so I won't be too far away. They haven't seen me in a reeeeally long time, though, so my parents and them decided I should... stay for a while longer." She explained, but smiled a bit. "Really, I want to see them, too, but I wish it wasn't for so long! Ohhh, well..." She trailed off and shrugged. Yosuke leaned back in the chair and looked down.

"I see," Yosuke started, then rubbed his head. "Hopefully you have fun without me around." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said... hopefully you don't abuse them too much!" He said with a fake smirk. Chie looked at him with intensity in her eyes and stood quickly.

"Ugh, whatever, you idiot! I'm going to get ready..." She said angrily as she walked around the table and stomped up the stairs. Yosuke watched until she left and sighed. "I should of told her what I really wanted to say... stupid!" He growled under his breath, and hoped that she would hurry, just to forget what she just told him.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me here. It's pretty rare you do _nice_ things!" Chie teased as they approached the door, causing Yosuke to frown and look away. "But, I'm still mad about what you said earlier. I wouldn't overwork my _grandparents!_"

"You make it sound like I do mean things! Tch, just get inside." He replied, ignoring her second statement as he pushed her through the door, and Chie gasped upon what she saw; balloons were touching the ceiling, a huge banner was strung across the room that lovingly said '_Happiest _Birthday, Chie! \^o^/', and presents were stacked against the glass door near the television. Chie jumped, throwing her hands in the air and cheering. "Wooo! It's so... colorful and... and everything looks sooo nice! I looove you guys!" She yelled, then ran to the table. "Ooooh, where's the cake, though? Souji always makes_ the best_ cakes! I want to see it!" Chie stressed, then noticed it on the counter. Souji wagged his finger before she could do anything and shook his head.

"No, not until you open your gifts. Otherwise, this cake is off-limits." He then stepped in front of it in case she were to attack it.

"Aww. Well, okay..." Chie said with a slight disappointed tone.

"And should I add Yosuke made it this year?" Souji added, almost proudly.

"Yosuke?" Chie turned to Yosuke for a second, then back at Souji. She had a faint red on her face, Souji realized, which pleased him. "Huh. It won't beat yours, but I guess it won't be all bad!" She then hopped back to the table, and sat with everyone else. "Well, let's unwrap these babies!" She exclaimed, thrusting her fist in the air.

* * *

"Okay, let's recap. I got Rise's in the mail earlier, since she can't be here, a teal necklace. A panda t-shirt from Souji..."

Yosuke glanced at Souji, and he just shrugged and mouthed, 'I'm not very good at choosing gifts, actually.' Yosuke shook his head, but smiled.

"A Kuzunoha Raidou plush from Kanji, an antique clock from Naoto, handmade casket hat, remastered DVD pack, origami book, _and _next year's season pass ticket to Kurisutarushi Park from Yukiko, a... dinner coupon from Teddie..." She eyed Teddie suspiciously, who had a grin on his face, and continued. "...and... wait, where's Nanako-chan's?" Chie asked a bit sadly. Nanako smiled and swayed back and forth.

"Mine's with big brother two's!"

"Big brother two?" Chie asked with a confused look.

"Yosuke-san!" Nanako said cheerfully. Souji hung his head and crossed his arms, feeling almost betrayed that he wasn't the only one she considered a 'big brother' anymore.

"Yosuke...?" Chie muttered and looked back at Yosuke. Yosuke stood proud, although slightly embarrassed at his title. "Well, since it's also from Nanako, it has to be good. Where is it, though?" She asked, looking around her.

Yosuke realized it was time for his present to be unwrapped. He could almost feel his heart beating out of his chest. Nervously, he slowly went to the counter and grabbed it. "Right here." He said, then tossed it to Chie, who just barely caught it.

"Hey, don't throw it!" She scolded, then raised it to her ear and shook it. "It's a bit slim, dont'cha think?" She mumbled, and began to tear at the wrapping. _'Make-up case, probably.' _She thought, but what she saw lying before her was much more important than a make-up case. She only stared at it, being in a state where she was at a complete loss for words. She almost looked angry, which worried Yosuke.

"Umm... Chie?" Naoto pushed on Chie's shoulder, but she brushed it away.

"I'm fine, it's just... I thought I'd never see this movie again. It's sooo rare here in Inaba..." She said, trailing off and removing the rest of the wrapping. Chie observed the glossy front of the case, then the back, scanning her eyes over the summary. "Yeah, just as I remember it..." She said, then stood. She walked to Nanako, bent, and hugged her tightly. "Thank youuuu!" She said, then started toward Yosuke. Yosuke turned away, hoping she would turn back to the table and ignore him since he was shaking.

"Where did you find this?" Chie asked sternly. Yosuke turned, surprised, then looked at Nanako.

"Well... Junes. Nanako helped me, so, you should just-" He felt a tightness around his chest and noticed Chie was hugging him. He shook more, startled and nervous. Yosuke looked over towards Souji, who was smiling, relieved Yosuke got what he want. He gave a thumbs-up behind his back, and Yosuke slowly replied by giving one back.

"She might of helped you, but you had the idea, right?" Chie said with an odd gratefulness that came out entirely genuine. The entire group looked toward them with a smile, and Yukiko leaned over and whispered something to Nanako that caused both of them to giggle.

'___Yes!_ I got it right on my own for once! ...well, almost. But, ___still!_' Yosuke cheered in his mind, and he assumed he might of been smiling subconsciously, but at this point he didn't mind what he did.

The tightness around his chest disappeared, much to Yosuke's disappointment, and Chie glided toward Souji, grabbing his arms forcefully and shaking him. "Caaaake! Come on, Souji, you can't stop me from eating cake on my ___birthday__!_ That's like, the worst thing you can do to a person!" She cried, probably close to being dead serious, Yosuke predicted. The group laughed as Souji tried to relieve himself from Chie's grasp until she let go.

"Even if it is, it's not something you attempt to murder someone over!" Souji exclaimed with panic in his voice, then relaxed and swept at his left shoulder with his hand. He hurriedly stepped back to the counter and lifted up the unique cake, carrying it over to the table while making a full half-circle around Chie. Chie and Yosuke followed behind him, peering over his shoulder, Yosuke in curiosity on what Souji wrote on and Chie in pure excitement. "Here it is. Chie and Yosuke don't get a piece because they were pressuring me." Souji said matter-of-factly, placing the cake on the table and sitting with the rest of the group.

"What?" Yosuke and Chie said consecutively, then looked at each other bitterly and back at Souji. He lurched back defensively, then rose one hand and waved it.

"I was only kidding! It's Chie's birthday, so I have no say in who eats what." He said with a smile as the others peered over the cake with a confused face. Yosuke wrinkled his eyebrows together and pulled at his coat collar nervously. Chie didn't seem to notice, however, gallantly walking to the table with her hands on her hips and head raised.

"Thaaaat's what I thought!" She said proudly, then sat with a still-gallant posture. Yosuke followed behind slowly, and sat beside Souji. He leaned his head over to Souji's ear and whispered,

"What did you write on that cake?" He asked threateningly, knowing it probably wasn't anything good. Souji turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing bad. At least, in my standards." He replied, looking forward and at the cake. Yosuke grabbed Souji's lowered arm and tightened his grip.

"Was that supposed to reassure me?" Yosuke whispered back.

"Of course not."


	3. Reflection

U-uh. Hi, welcome to Chapter 3...? ;; /unsure of what to say

Um, this chapter is full of both important events and not-so-important events. The not-so-important ones are just kinda reflected on real life I guess, because not events that happen in your life are totally relevant to anything, right? Sorry if that annoys anyone, though. D:

Also, Mitsuaki and Sachi are just randomly made characters to fill up the classroom, but they'll probably be mentioned a few times throughout the story, specifically Mitsuaki.

Anyway, hate to blabber on and on. Enjoy~

* * *

Silence grew upon the group as they sat around the table, looking down at the cake uneasily. Chie was focusing on it without expression, blinking occasionally, then set her head down on the table. "Ooooohhh!" Came a muffled cry from Chie, snapping everyone back into reality. Nanako looked at everyone else, then slowly raised her fork to the cake, but was stopped by Kanji's rough hand grasping her wrist gently, urging her to wait.

"I... well, if... you don't mind me asking..." Began Naoto, peering at Yosuke and Souji suspiciously. "Who... made this, and who is it _for_, exactly? I assumed the cake would be for everybody, but..." She trailed off, and gazed at the cake with disappointment. Yosuke pulled it over and examined the delicate frosting, then began to slowly turn his head to Souji. Souji rose his hands defensively and pushed him away.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I could of written much worse if I wanted to." He said, frowning a little. Yosuke pointed to the cake and stared at him with intensity.

"This isn't bad to you? Look at it!"

_Chie x Yosuke_

_ Lovers 'til the end of time~_

_(Happy Eighteenth!)_

Yosuke pushed the cake back, crossing his arms and turning away. He assumed that Souji really was just kidding, and even if we wasn't, did he have to go so far? "I _refuse_ to eat this."

"Yeah, me neither. I don't feel right eating it..." Yukiko stated, but saw from the corner of her eye a knife being raised. She turned her head and saw that it was Chie, cutting into the cake carefully. Her expression said nothing, but she cut into it as if it were her duty. She paused once she saw all eyes were on her and frowned.

"What? Come on, eat up! I know what it says leaves... more to be desired, but, it's just a stupid joke between those two," She said eying Souji and Yosuke. Souji rubbed the back of his head, feeling oddly full of guilt and glanced at Yosuke, who glanced back with eyes full of discontent, causing Souji to sulk and turn away. "Besides, if we don't eat it, that'd be selfish to all those other kids who don't get cakes on their birthday, right?" Chie continued, offering a smile. "So just ignore it and eat!" She said, dropping the piece onto her plate and looked at it. _'Oh, of course I get the piece that has Yosuke's name on it.' _She thought sarcastically, scowling a little.

Kanji looked at Chie's piece, then at Chie herself, as she opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes to take a bite. "Um, senpai?" Kanji began, startling Chie a bit as she paused abruptly and opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need such a big piece? You might gain a little weight with something that big..." He bluntly stated. Naoto looked at him scornfully and shook her head. Kanji caught this from the corner of his eye and looked downward. "Um, n-nevermind. Forget I ever said that..."

"Whaaat? I... you... uagh, nevermind! Just stop talking and _eat!_" Chie replied, biting off half the piece forcefully with an expression of annoyance. Her face then brightened, and she smiled. "Oh, heeey, this cake isn't half bad. Good job, Yosuke, I wasn't expecting that from you! Although, you shoulda added candles or something. Oooh, well." She said, taking another bite. Yosuke blinked in response, then blushed slightly and distantly looked at the cake.

"I honestly didn't expect that much from me, either. But, I guess it worked out in the end... slide it over, I want a piece now." He said, raising his fork as Yukiko pushed it over, only after taking her own slice. Yosuke cut into it immediately, but only took a small piece in the corner. Chie caught this and frowned.

"Huh, thas allya want?" She asked, cheek bulging from the large bite she took. Yosuke nodded, and slid the slice over to his plate.

"Yeah, it's your cake, after all." He said, taking a bite. He was surprised himself- Chie wasn't lying, it _was _pretty good. Not too sweet, but not too bland. That could have been Souji's frosting, though, he considered. "And would you stop eating with your mouth full? It's reaaally freakin' weird!" He added resentfully, then slid the cake over to Souji, who only shook his head and leaned over to Nanako, asking her how big a slice she would like.

"Huh! I can do what I want, especially since it's my birthday." Chie rebutted, then bit into her last piece already. She looked at the cake once again, and noticed that her name was still there. _'Guess I'll have to eat the rest myself...' _She thought, feeling a little odd that she wanted Yosuke to eat her _name_. Blushing in embarrassment, she lifted her eyebrows slightly and looked at Yosuke under her bangs, but he wasn't paying attention. Chie sighed, and stretched her arms, then all of a sudden her grandparents snapped back into her head, reminding herself that she had to tell everyone about her departure. She sighed and cleared her voice.

"Nooow I remember. Guys, I have something I need to tell all of you." Chie said, her vice softening. Yosuke already predicted what she was going to say, but decided to be attentive regardless. Everyone slowly set down their forks, except for Nanako, who seemed to hear Chie but was still nibbling at her slice.

"Alright, well... uh... gee, it's hard to say to more than _one_ person..." She began, smiling bitterly. And glancing at Yosuke as she finished.

"She's going to see her grandparents in Izumo for two months is what she wants to say." Yosuke continued for her with a disillusioned tone. He didn't want her to go, and from the looks of everyone's face as he finished, they didn't want her to go either.

"Why does it have to be for so long...?" Yukiko asked rhetorically with a concerned expression on her face as she stared at her lap. Teddie jumped, his fists clenched together, then lurched across the table.

"B-but that means I have to wait longer until we can go on our lovely dinner...!" He proclaimed, distressed and upset. "And I just don't wanna see you go, anyway..." His expression faded into a more solemn one. He then clung to Kanji, and alligator tears began to seep from Teddie's eyes. Kanji jerked back and pushed him off softly.

"Uh... anyway... that sucks. It's real fun havin' ya around. Won't feel the same without the whole group for a while..." Kanji said, tugging at a strand of his hair and not making eye-contact. He only bit into his slice with a chagrined frown. "Hey!" He called suddenly, now looking directly at Chie with piercing eyes. "You'd better call us if you need anything, alright?" Kanji added softly, smiling now. Chie, surprised and startled, nodded, then bleakly smiled back.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Chie and Yosuke waled side-by-side in the darkness after the party ended, generously carrying her bag full of gifts over his right shoulder. The walk had been silent and awkward, which had prompted Yosuke to want to walk faster, but had decided to stay beside her so he could see her and hear the crunching of the grass under her feet.

"Hey, did I tell you guys when I was leaving?" A voice suddenly asked. It took a moment for Yosuke to realize it was just Chie. Yosuke turned to her, but she was still looking forward at the ground, intently tracing out figures with her eyes.

"Now that I think about it... no, I don't think you ever did." Yosuke replied, then began to see her house come into view. He was still eager to just get her there and leave, despite the fact that they were actually conversing now.

"Yeaaah, I thought so. I'll have to call everyone else about it, too..." Chie mumbled under her breath, then continued, "Anyway, I should be gone in three days." She said in a tone that sounded as if everyone wanted her gone. Ignoring it, Yosuke nodded his head slightly.

"Right... sucks it has to be such short-notice, but, hey, three days is enough for all of us to... I dunno, go out and do something fun I guess. Hang around Junes?" He suggested, a smile crawling on his face. Chie turned then with a face of repulsion, and shook her head.

"Uhhh, no." She stuck her tongue out, expressing her disgust. "I wouldn't be able to go, anyway. I'll have to pack and everything each day after school, so, yeah..." Chie looked up and saw that lights were still on in her house and silhouettes were pacing around in various rooms. "Huh. Guess my parents are doing some stuff, too." She said silently to herself. Yosuke frowned, then handed Chie's gifts to her.

"Fine, have it your way. Better be one hell of a fun train ride, then!" He responded lightheartedly and rolled his eyes. Chie did the same, then stopped suddenly and turned.

"Well, anyway... think we're probably close enough. I can take care of myself from here. Thanks for..." She paused, flicking her thumb with her forefinger and biting her lip, searching for the exact words without sounding too forced. "Everything, I guess. You did a lot for me today. Really!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet and smiling. Yosuke couldn't help but smile back and nod, then pulled his headphones over his ears to prepare for the tedious walk home.

"Heheh, yeah. Better treasure it though, Chie-chan. Next year, I'm just gonna buy you a swimsuit." He replied, and whether he was serious or not, he didn't know himself- a year sounded like an eternity now.

Chie's lips pressed together and she sighed. "Ohhh, dear..." She mumbled, already imagining it- a skimpy suit that didn't do much coverage in relation to how much she wanted. She shook her head furiously, shaking the thought out of her head, then began to turn. "I don't believe you, but, whatever. Get home safe, 'kay?" Chie waved, then hurriedly walked towards her house. Yosuke waved back, although she was already turned, then turned himself. He walked away as fast as she did, both carrying a different thought in their head:

_'I should have done more.'_

_ 'You'll be happier without me around.'_

* * *

In the next early morning, a piercing noise flew about Yosuke's room, snapping him awake almost as soon as the noise had come. Dazedly, Yosuke peered around his room, yawned, then frowned. "...'hell? It's still dark..." He mumbled incoherently, squinting and peering at the clock across his room atop an empty bookshelf. The numbers flashed, causing Yosuke's eyes to pulse irritably. He raised his hand over his eyes and peered through his fingers. "No wonder... it's only four thirty-two..." He lowered his hand, twisted off his covers, and groggily groped his way to the clock. He punched the top with his closed palm and sighed.

"Satisfaction guaranteed my ass... people still buy from Tanaka...?" Yosuke jerked out the clock's cord and tossed it to the side. Deciding to set his cellphone's alarm instead, he started back to his nightstand and sat at the edge of his sofa, sliding his cell off and flicking it open with his thumb. He shielded his eyes again, and could barely read the messages that appeared on the screen.

_'thanks... buying me my movie again!'_

_ 'decided to watch before I went to sleep'_

_ 'if im late tomorrow, I'm probably watching it... again!'_

_ 'that's all, later! See ya tomorrow!'_

They had all been obviously Chie's. The messages had compelled him to smile, and ironically a new message came up right as he was done.

_'Hanamura. . .' _

It started, an immediate giveaway it had been from Souji, as he had usually always cordially addressed Yosuke by his last name, unless he was upset or it just slipped.

Yosuke lowered his hand, and blinked in surprise at how quickly the next messages appeared. Sō's a master at everything, Yosuke always told himself.

_'I need to talk about something with you tomo- today.'_

_ 'It'll be about... several things. Knowing me...'_

_ 'You can guess they're both good and bad'_

_ 'Sorry for texting so early in the morning, but I didn't want to forget.'_

_ 'See you at school, then.'_

Eloquent as always, but Yosuke could feel a trickle of sweat sliding down his right temple, recalling the last time Souji had sent a text like this- he had said the good news _was_ the bad news once Yosuke confronted him in person, and Souji had showed him a flier that stated the bookstore that sold under-the-futon-goods was closing.

'The bad news is, you'll be miserable when you hear the news. The good news- for me at least- is that you'll be miserable when you hear the news! . . .what? Sorry, but your reactions are absolute gold.'

Yosuke recalled the moment fondly, grinning solemnly a little, then set his alarm and placed the cellphone back. He slid back onto the sofa, and drifted back to sleep, full of curious thoughts and assumptions.

* * *

Yosuke yawned in fatigue during later in the morning as he pushed open the school's door weakly, wanting so much to turn back and curl back into his covers. The rhythmic jingle of his keys and noisy schoolmates had already filled his ears, though, creating a ringing in his ears that had kept him slugging along to class.

"Yo, Hannahmura!" Called a voice from behind him. Yosuke turned only slightly, and sighed under his breath.

"Oh. Mitsuaki-kun. What is it?" Yosuke asked simply, straightening his back to appear more professional. Mitsuaki Aoki had been the only person Yosuke had unfortunately known before moving to Inaba- it came as a surprise and a joy to Mitsuaki, and a surprise with an extra feeling of dread to Yosuke. Yosuke had been the tool of many dangerous experiments Mitsuaki would conjure, as well as the unfortunate soul who had to endure the latter's awful nicknames and teasing. And worst of all, he ended up as an employee of Junes only a few months ago. _'He's a spawn of Satan, I'm pretty sure of it...'_

"Well... a few day's ago, I was workin'... you know, restockin' and stuff... then I walk over to another shelf, then I slip and dooown I go! Right on my ass! I'll even prove it to you-" He began to turn and lift his shirt, but Yosuke shook his head furiously and gestured to lower it back.

"N-no, no, no, that... that won't be necessary! I believe you completely, don't worry! But, uh-"

"Y'know, Pan-tan, I totally coulda sued you guys for that if I broke somethin'. Geez, maybe you guys should... I dunno... buy some wet floor signs? After all, you _do_ have enough money..." Mitsuaki rubbed his forefinger and thumb together, grinning._'...Bread-tan? Seriously...?' _Yosuke thought, frowning and pinching between his eyebrows.

"Mitsuaki-kun? We _do_ have wet floor signs... thirteen of them, actually..." Yosuke replied, shaking his head slightly. Mitsuaki fixed an expression of false surprise on his face, then smiled.

"Oh, really? Well, I wasn't the one who made the mess, so that doesn't really mean anything, now does it? Whoever was takin' care of the janitorial stuff shoulda been there..." He shrugged arrogantly, then shook his head mockingly. "Gee, maybe I really should-"

"You weren't the one who made the mess?" Interrupted a voice from behind Yosuke, who jerked his head quickly, startled. It was, of course, Souji, who had his head tilted and one hand on his waist. "And drinking out of a water bottle, having it fall from your hand, trying to find the cap, and slipping... isn't your mess?" Souji questioned as if he really didn't know. Mitsuaki raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Oh... uh, mornin', Souji-senpai. Hey, wow, you saw that? Well, uh... I just forgot, I got this situation confused with another one! Oops. It's cause I'm still so sleepy... y'know how that is, right?" Mitsuaki replied, obviously distressed and entirely awake. Souji raised his head and looked at Mitsuaki with no expression at all.

"No, I can't say I know how that is, being tired when I'm not... by the way, your sister was looking for you. Something about paper..." Souji trailed off, and Mitsuaki's face straightened and he sighed.

"Paper? 'hell does she need to talk to me about paper...? Oh, well, uh, thanks! Later Pan-tan!" Mitsuaki called as he ran past the two. Yosuke turned completely to Souji and scowled.

"Paper...?" Yosuke said, and Souji shook his head with a satisfied grin.

"I just made that up, actually. Anyway, morning. Have a good rest?" He asked with a smiled, and started down the hall, Yosuke following.

"Ah, a typical tactic of you, Souji!" Yosuke beamed with a proud wink and a nudge to Souji's shoulder. "And, no, not really... my crappy alarm went off at four, and with all the excitement yesterday..." He continued with a sigh. Souji laughed and patted his brunette friend's shoulder.

"What, you mean that clock you said you bought from Tanaka a few weeks ago? I told you it was a bad idea!" Souji exclaimed with amusement, looking at Yosuke with a wide and jovial smile.

"W-well...!" Yosuke started, then suddenly the text message from four hours ago. "Oh, right. You wanted to talk about something, right?" He asked, noticing Souji's eyes harden and received a dry glance from him.

"Yes, good to see you remembered. After school, though, since class is about to start." He replied, proceeding past the door to their class, and sat in his seat. Yosuke cocked his head curiously, and the bell rang above him, causing Yosuke to jump and hastily take a seat.

* * *

"Okay, guys, quiet, quiet! I know I told you all I had something fun planned for today, but there's no need to be so noisy!" Yelled the temporary replacement teacher, Ms. Miura, slapping her palm against a pedestal. After it grew quiet, she sighed with relief and tapped her forehead with her fingers. "Kids... anyway, I know you guys have all been anticipating what I had planned, so, without further ado... for today and tomorrow, you guys'll be working in pairs to take care of a fake baby!" She exclaimed, large groans, distressed cries, and glances between crushes immediately occurring. Yosuke himself glanced at Chie, who was staring ahead of her, and Souji had his eyes focused on Yukiko in anticipation.

Ms. Miura laughed heartily and fixed an expression of deviousness on her face. "Hey, I never said it would be fun for _you_ guys. Although it'd be nice if some of you find it fun, anyway." She, slapping a paper against her right palm and closed her eyes. "Unfortunately for most of you, I won't be letting you pick who you'll be with. Soooo, let's see here..." She held her closed palm to her neck and cleared her throat. "Alright... Nakano and Okada..." She read off first. Neither of the two seemed to be satisfied or dissatisfied, only looking at each other and smiling faintly.

"Aoki and Outani..." She read off next, Mitsuaki nearly falling back in his chair.

"Dear... God, no! M-Ms. Miura, m-me and Hanako are best friends, it just, uh... it wouldn't be right! Give me someone else, _please!_" He begged, frantically looking back and forth to Ms. Miura and Hanako. Hanako snorted and frowned.

"Uhhhh, no we're not. In your dreams, maybe!" Hanako replied with a repulsive smile. Mitsuaki pulled at his hair and rocked back and forth, screaming through his teeth.

"More like in my nightmares...!" He replied, Ms. Miura grinning at him with amusement, and eyed her paper again.

"Maeda and Kokawa, Ine and Kiyomizu, Arisato and Ishii, Hanamura and Amagi..."

Souji smacked his elbow on his desk and held his head in his palm, turning away from Yukiko. Yosuke sighed in disappointment and looked toward Chie, who was grinning and sticking her tongue out at Yukiko. Yukiko seemed disappointed, but raised no objections.

"Saito and Yokoyama, Seta and Inoue..."

Souji sluggishly began to look around him, and frowned.

"Um... who...?" He asked, and noticed a bored-looking girl looking in his direction. "Oh, yes, Sachi-chan. I was never good with names..." Souji mumbled, then turned to Yosuke with an obvious look of envy. Yosuke penitently smiled back and waved. Souji waved back without an expression and turned his head.

"...and then there's Ichijo and Satonaka. And no, don't any of you even dare come to me after class and beg to switch. Ain't happening. Just try to have fun with it." Ms. Miura stated with an intent tone and stretched.

"Hashajawha-?" Cried Kou's voice from the back of the room. He slowly turned his head to Chie, but immediately turned away when he saw she was looking back at her.

"Aww, poor Kou... he got me instead of Yukiko." Chie said sadly, but seemed to be almost amused. Kou slid in his seat and stared at the floor.

"That's not..." He started in a mumble, and was interrupted by Ms. Miura.

"Alright, got a shipment of babies, right here! Males, come up and get one!" She declared, brandishing a box from under her pedestal and slammed it on the floor. "See that, you guys? That's what you don't do with a baby! Even though it's incredibly fun with plastic ones..." She trailed off as some came up to retrieve the plastic dolls. Yosuke, Kou, and Souji met up at the box and all three stared at each other.

"Lucky bastard." They all said simultaneously, grabbing a dpll and walking back to their partner. Yosuke examined his and jerked his head back in surprise.

"Whoa, I actually got a pretty cute one! Hey Yukiko, what do you think?" He asked and held out the baby. Yukiko didn't respond, though, and instead was looking in Souji's direction.

"What do _I_ think? I wish I would have got-" Yukiko's expression was bitter, and she suddenly turned her head to Yosuke, expression brightening as she eyed the doll. "Oh! You mean the baby..." She replied, then smiled a bit, taking the doll from him. "Oh, you're right, it is pretty cute! What should we name him...? Personally, I like the name Junichi. What do you think?"

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I dunno, I never thought of names for a baby... Junichi works, though." Yosuke observed the others around him, watching what others were going to name their baby, or what their baby looked like. Yosuke seemed to luckily have picked the nicest one, and proudly took the doll back from Yukiko, cradling Junichi in his arms.

"Seta... why such an ugly baby?"

"Uh? Well, I did pick randomly from a box..."

"That's not the point. Go up there and get a cuter one."

"What? No, I'm not going to trade babies. Does it really matter how attractive it is or not...?"

"To me, yes."

"...some mother you'll be." Souji sighed, and turned upon noticing Yosuke looking in their direction. Souji subtly jerked his head in Sachi's direction and mouthed, 'Help me'. Yosuke laughed a bit and walked over to the pair.

"Hey, Sachi-chan." Yosuke eyes their baby as he came over. She wasn't lying, though- it really _was_ ugly, with the exception of the small green eyes that had shone like little gems. "You know, it could be worse. You could have had Kou and Chie's... _thing _over there." He stepped out of the way and held one arm out towards the two. Souji himself turned, and his back straightened in surprise, then relaxed.

"...is that thing really supposed to look like a _baby_...?" Souji muttered, then looked towards his own doll. "Er, looking at it now, this th- _baby_ is absolutely gorgeous. Am I wrong, Sachi?" Souji asked, laughing nervously and offering a facetious smile. Sachi looked at the baby, holding it upward to the ceiling and fixing her eyes upon it.

"Eh, I guess it doesn't look that bad if you really look at it. _Really_ look at it..." She said, mumbling and pushing it in Souji's arms. "You name it or something." She then kicked back in her seat and stared out the window.

"What? ..hm, well, I've always liked. . ." Was all Yosuke could hear before recalling Mitsuaki's wonderfully unfortunate luck and decided to check up on him and Hanako. He walked behind Mitsuaki, still cradling Junichi, and peered over his shoulder. It was surprisingly average, considering the mother.

"...er, wow. I'm surprised I managed to pick one that's even somewhat average looking. Y'know, with you being the mother and all..." Mitsuaki said as he watched Hanako hold the 'baby' in her arms. "Please don't strangle it." He added with a worried expression. Hanako snorted and squeezed doll more.

"Of course it looks good! It has all of _my_ traits after all. It'd be ugly if it had any of _yours_." She said with a smile. Mitsuaki groaned and held his head in his hands.

"If by all you mean _al_most none..." He mumbled as he turned and separated his fingers, making out the figure of Yosuke between them, and completely removed his hands to observe Junichi. Mitsuaki surprisingly smiled and bowed awkwardly. "Wow, Hannahmura, I'm surprised! You got a pretty hot baby there." He said, patting the doll on the head. Yosuke eyed Mitsuaki with a disgusted expression at his description. Was it even possible for a baby to be that kind of attractive?

Mitsuaki remained unresponsive for a while, until he crossed his arms and frowned. "Hot in baby standards." He corrected, but Yosuke continued to look at him with the same expression. Mitsuaki threw his arms up in the air and sighed. "Fiiine, cute, cute, I meant _cute_. Geez." He said finally, Yosuke looking at him with a smile now.

"Thaaat's better. Anyway, I just came by to see how you and your wife are doing. Treat her well, man." Yosuke replied with a playful wink and started back to Yukiko, who was watching Sachi carefully, although Sachi had still only been looking out the window and responding to Souji's occasional questions. Yosuke almost felt hurt, but he couldn't blame her- he wanted to be with Chie as much as she wanted to be with Souji, but without an excuse, what could they do about it?

* * *

The lunch bell sound throughout the entire school, silence through the halls for only a brief moment, then a sudden explosion of excited noise as people pushed past the doors to locate friends and/or eat outside.

Yosuke walked out with Souji, holding Junichi in his arms as they started toward the roof. "So, what'd you bring for us today, Souji?" Yosuke asked, nudging his elbow and smiling. "Pleaaaase, no onigiri today... I've had that so many times now, if I even look at it I might barf..." He held his stomach and lurched over exaggeratedly, Souji laughing in response.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't if that's the case! Just some yakitori I made before going to sleep. Hopefully it's not dry like last time..." Souji replied with a sigh, upset at his own failure. Yosuke shrugged, not excited nor upset. Yosuke had only usually been exceptionally excited when Souji announced he was bringing domburimono, although unfortunately as Souji didn't bring it very often.

"Yakitori, huh? I hear Naoto can fix up some pret-ty good yakitori! Pretty surprising, considering the other girls can only make... rat poison and death." Yosuke said, fondly recalling the tastes of their previous dishes in his mouth, namely Mystery Food X. Whatever had really been the ingredients for that, Yosuke would never inquire out of fear he'd never be able to taste those ingredients the same way again. "Speaaaking of the girls, where are they? They're usually always with us when we're going to the roof..." He looked around his for their two bright sweaters, but to no avail. Souji shrugged, and looked down the hall.

"I would help you look for them, but I have to get the yakitori. I forgot I had put it in my locker … see you at the roof when I get back." Souji jogged away from Yosuke in the opposite direction, and disappeared behind crowds of people. Yosuke sighed, but smiled at his friend's forgetfulness. He put his hand at his chin and and thought, then had a feeling of stupidity sweep over him.

"...the bell just rang, so, obviously, they're still in class. It doesn't get any simpler than that..." Yosuke mumbled under his breath, then turned and walked back to the doorway, peeking his head in. Of course, they were there in the back of the room, Chie sitting on the top of her desk, and Yukiko looking straight into her eyes with a serious expression. "Hey, you know the bell-" He started, Chie and Yukiko immediately jerking their head toward him in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Me and Yukiko just have to talk about something for a sec. We'll be at the roof in a few minutes, as usual." Chie said, smiling and nodded slightly. Yukiko smiled a little too, but appeared to be uncomfortable. Her gaze was on the floor rather than at Yosuke, which gave Yosuke a feeling of suspicion and an urging to ask about their discussion, but he only shrugged.

"Well, alright, then. Souji made yakitori today, so you better get up there before Hanako smells it!" Yosuke joked, and peeked his head back out, but remained on the wall. He couldn't help himself- he was still curious, and Yukiko had only made the curiosity worse.

Yosuke put his ear to the wall and shut out all other sounds, concentrating on their voices.

"...well, anyway... I know it's strange... but, I was hoping that it would be me and Souji. Sachi just made him do all the work..." Yukiko said as if she was pouting, and she likely was, since Chie let out a short, stifled laugh.

"Well, I can't blame you... I didn't want to be with Kou. I mean, he's not a bad guy, it's just..." She sighed, and silence hung over them for a while.

"Chie... you like Yosuke, right?" Yukiko asked suddenly, and Yosuke's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. _'Where had that even come from?' _Yosuke asked himself, becoming even more intent on listening now.

"W-wha-?"

"W-well, to be honest, when you get down to it, it's pretty obvious..." Yukiko added, with slight amusement in her voice. _'No, it isn't!' _Yosuke retorted in his mind. Silence again.

"...no. No, I don't like Yosuke. A-actually, I..." Chie finally replied sullenly. Yosuke ceased listening, all the voices and noise in the hall obscuring the rest of their conversation. _'...what...? So it's __not just Saki-senpai... it's Chie, too?' _Yosuke thought, covering his mouth and staring at his shoes, gripping Junichi tighter. All he wanted to do now was scream, scream so loud the world could hear him. Why had feelings always been fake? Why had his luck always seemed to rise, only to plummet? Was Souji only pretending along with the rest? Yosuke wanted answers, but he knew that there would be none. He shut his eyes tight, and stiffly started toward the roof, not paying any mind to anyone or anything. He was alone now.

* * *

Obscured laughter and barely-audible discussions flew in and out of Yosuke's ears as he walked through the halls after school to his locker. He twisted the dial and yanked it open, the locker door banging on the one next to it. He steadily balanced Junichi in one arm and dragged books out of his locker with his other, then slammed the door shut with his head. He was still upset and remained quiet during the lunch period, to the surprise and curiosity of the others. Souji had been the only one who even attempted to cheer him up and make him talk, patting Yosuke on the back and offering most of his lunch.

"I don't know what's the matter with you, but I guess you'll be able to tell me soon." Said Souji as he approached Yosuke from behind. Yosuke turned quickly and walked past Souji without a greeting.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where do you want to talk?" Yosuke asked bitterly. He wasn't mad at Souji- and now even felt bad for questioning his trust earlier- but he certainly wasn't in a good mood, either. All these lies, all these questions Yosuke desired answers to- they angered him more than anything now.

Souji seemed startled by Yosuke's attitude, as he stood and stared in Yosuke's direction for a moment, then finally joined him at his side. "The Samegawa River Bank should work. Is that okay?" Souji asked, looking at him with a tinge of worry. No response. Souji bit his lip waiting for an answer. "...will you please just tell me what's wrong, Yosuke?" He finally yelled out of frustration. Souji's voice was filled with an unfamiliar weakness in it that startled Yosuke and caused him to be overcome with a feeling of regret for ignoring what seemed to be the only person he could trust. _'He said my name... he really is upset, then. ...dammit! Upsetting people left and right... Good going, Yosuke.' _Yosuke scolded himself, and glanced at Souji apologetically.

"...I'll tell you when we get to the river. Sorry, man..." Yosuke replied, his pace slowing. He stared at his feet without emotion. He didn't even know how he felt now- was it anger, sadness, regret? More questions to go unanswered.

* * *

The current of the river was crystal clear and without a spot of trash clinging onto the edges of the grass as it merged with the water. The flowing of the water was both noisy and peaceful to Yosuke as he closed his eyes and listened, forgetting the purpose of why he was even here, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yosuke's eyes flicked upon and he turned to Souji drowsily.

"Once again, you forget why were even here... last I recall, I was supposed to be the forgetful one." Souji said with a soft smile. Yosuke sighed and smiled back, leaning forward and peering into the water.

"Well..." Yosuke replied, humored and feeling slightly better. He looked up at Souji who was looking away now, eyes looking past the river and expression enigmatic. Yosuke leaned his head to the side, watching Souji's face for any twist in emotion, but Souji only turned back, expression now the same as it usually was.

"Uh...? What-" Yosuke started, but was interrupted by Souji.

"Yosuke, what happened earlier? Before you came to the roof? You didn't say a word, no matter how hard anyone tried to force you to speak... it was unusual," Souji said, eyes diverting away from Yosuke in thought. "We were a bit worried, especially me. It's not lunch without you spouting off like a hose." Souji pressed his lips together, sincerity in his words and eyes. Yosuke hesitated and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I could tell... but, I..." Yosuke closed his eyes tightly, recalling Yukiko and Chie's conversation word for word. "I was looking for the two, and they were still in class..."

"They?"

"Chie and Yukiko... I asked them to come to the roof, but apparently they were talking about something pretty important, because Yukiko wasn't even looking at me..." Yosuke sighed and stopped, Souji now eying him with concern and waiting patiently.

"...yes, go on. I'm listening to everything you say."

"...sorry. Well, I... decided to eavesdrop just a little, and they were talking about me. Yukiko asked Chie if she liked me and... she said no. Twice, actually..." Yosuke's voice began to quiver and he began to shake, until Souji gripped Yosuke's arm tightly and stared at him.

"Pull it together, you. Maybe she just meant-"

"No, Souji! You weren't there! Her voice, how she phrased it... everything... she was going to say she hated me. I know it. I'm sure of it. It's just like Saki, all over again!" Yosuke exclaimed with agony, shutting his eyes again. "Except... except one is..."

"Hanamura, I understand. Alright? You don't need to go on. But, you can't be sure... she didn't actually say she hated you, right? So, she could of just been surprised. Why would Yukiko ask a question like that out in the open?" Souji replied, offering a smile and patting his friend's back. Yosuke sighed and shook his head, but relaxed more, and slowly began to lean back.

"I don't know... I don't understand much of anything now..." Yosuke stretched and leaned forward again, watching the current as it rolled past the rocks and out of view. "I guess you could be right, but, even so..." He said, dipping his finger into the water and swirling it around. Silence lingered for a while after until Souji felt Yosuke was feeling better.

"...this... well, it leads me to another question. You don't mind, do you?" Souji asked, crossing his arms and frowning, looking into the current as Yosuke did.

"No, not really. Go ahead, shoot."

"...alright, well... Hanamura, answer me seriously. Do you love Chie?" Souji didn't turn to him or move at all, intent on getting a straight answer. Yosuke stopped twirling his finger in the water and turned slightly to Souji.

"H-huh? Of course I do. You'd know more than anyone!" Yosuke exclaimed with confusion and searched Souji's face for any sign of humor, but Souji's question was filled with all the seriousness in the world, it appeared.

"Then, do you love Saki?" Souji asked after some time, only now glancing with a saccade at Yosuke, but not turning his head.

"...yes? _Everyone_ knows that one..."

"Then, you don't love Chie?"

"What? I just told you, I do!" Yosuke replied, taken aback by Souji's odd behavior.

"Then you don't love Saki. Is that right?"

"N- tch, Souji, what are you even _talking_ about?" Yosuke frowned and only now Souji turned.

"Hanamura, it's impossible to have romantic interests at two people that you apparently feel so seriously for. One 'love' has to either be a cover to avoid acknowledging you really love the other, or that love is only just so you can say you love someone although you actually do not, or it's just a little crush and you _think_ it's love. You have to pick one or the other, there is no option to pick both," Souji said, now staring into Yosuke's eyes over the rim of his glasses, causing a look that was intimidating. Yosuke analyzed Souji's words, but didn't understand. It didn't feel impossible, or fake, not for either of the girls. Although now Yosuke did think; what was love, exactly? Were these feelings it, or what his subconscious _believed_ was love?

"I... I honestly don't know. Who do you want me to choose?"

"Choose? _I _don't want you to choose anyone, I want you to _confirm!_" Souji said, voice rising and eyes growing rougher as he spoke. Yosuke flinched, startled by Souji's tone of voice and sighed. He stared back into the current and his mind traveled back to Chie's words. He closed his eyes thoughtfully and looked up at Souji.

"Saki. Saki-senpai is the one I love." Yosuke responded. Souji's eyes softened and gave a slight nod, carrying an expression that Yosuke couldn't tell if it was satisfaction or disapproval. Souji turned back to the river, that now seemed to become more violent than calm. Yosuke sat still now, unsure himself of whether the answer he gave was true or not. He leaned back and closed his eyes, mind filled with thoughts and sounds as he drifted into dreams of what could be and what could have been.


	4. Unveil: Souji

**Sorry for the five month disappearance! It has a lot to do with a lack of inspiration, but hopefully my writing improvements compensate for that. **

**Anyway, I'm going to start these little intervention things every time something important happens. Or whenever I feel like it, whatever. It's kind of a way to get in the mind of the characters! Hopefully you enjoy. :3 The real chapter four will be sometime soon.**

* * *

Before I get on with my rant, I would like to address something first. Of course, it's about the discussion between Yosuke and I.

I can't help but wonder if the way I went about things was rather harsh. Besides that, I'm even more concerned on whether I just made things worse. Putting him on the spot like that and forcing him to decide... What if I just made things that much more confusing for him? I know him well by now and I know he's rather slow at understanding. Maybe he'll believe what he said, saying he loved Saki. I _know_ that's a lie. Now that he assumes he's confirmed it, he'll believe that loving Chie – or liking, whatever he's doing – is wrong and he'll avoid her. That's going to cause a lot of problems... like we don't have enough in our little group.

Well, I'll stop worrying about that for now. There's something just as important to be concerned about! _Yukiko!_ What if she begins to develop feelings for my dense "brother"?

…

Haha! Okay, that's just stupid to assume. But, regardless, what if she really just starts having fun and forgetting about me? She didn't even say anything after school like... "Oh, Souji, why did it have to be this way? Why wouldn't we raise a plastic baby together?" Horrible impersonation, but you get the point. (By the way, who am I even talking to when I refer to 'you' as I write these? Ah...) It's not like Sachi is a bad person... well, not _too_ bad of a person anyway, but... why do I hesitate writing this down? I just... I really like Yukiko. A lot. Does she even know? I hang out with her after school more than even Yosuke now... I don't know how this even came about. Chie seems to know, though. Funny, since she has no idea Yosuke likes her when it's far more obvious... uh, I think it's more obvious, anyway.

Gah, what am I blabbing on about? I should probably tell Yukiko how I feel soon, before some bastard takes her away from me. Although, I'm really just paranoid because that's not really possible... The closest competitor is Ogasawara and if memory serves right, Yukiko finds him somewhat annoying.

Ah... I'm not usually like this...

Well, anyway, Chie's departure is tomorrow. I've been trying to come up with a plan on getting Yosuke to do something nice for her, but because of me, seems as if that won't happen. She seemed to enjoy her birthday though, so I guess that serves as some sort of compensation. Hopefully she doesn't get too lonely over there.

I should probably sleep. My mind is blank and tomorrow's going to be a long day with Sachi... I'm also pretty ti-

* * *

**Yes, that cutoff is intentional.**


End file.
